


Smug and Sassy

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sorry folks., Yeah i have no excuse.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Tuukka are a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug and Sassy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Tuukka telling Sid to not get involved in the little thing at center ice after period 2. you can watchi it here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy8cV8UW1ZM

Tuukka rolls his eyes when he sees Sidney skating past him headed for the unnecessary scrum that is sprouting up at the center of the rink. He bumps into Sid, tapping his chest and hooking his stick around Sid’s ankles gently. “Come on Sid, leave it.” Sid brushes by him, thumping Tuukka’s chest with his elbow and muttering, “Fuck off.” Tuukka follows Sid a few paces. “Back the fuck off!” Sid growls angrily, skating away. Tuukka slaps his stick against the back of Sid’s legs to get him to turn around. 

Tuukka’s grin falters when Sid turns abruptly and swears at him, “Fucking stay out of it, Tuuks!” Sid pushes Tuukka’s chest and Tuukka laughs lightly, “What? I’m just saying...” Sid comes after him, effectively accomplishing Tuukka’s goal of distracting Sid from the skirmish. “I mean, if you want your face broken more, then that’s up to you.” Sid swears a bit more, muttering ‘asshole’ as he turns away. Tuukka shrugs his shoulders, putting on his best innocent face and skating towards the bench.

He waits until he is off the ice and standing in the tunnel before he turns around, eyes scanning for Sid. Tuukka huffs exasperatedly and shakes his head when he sees Sidney and Chara having words. Sid is still pissed off, and Malkin is pummeling Bergy. Tuukka waits for the scrum to separate and Sid to skate towards the other tunnel before he turns and wobbles down the tunnel himself. 

After the game Tuukka puts on a baseball hat and pulls a plain grey hoodie on, and sneaks out the back door of the staduim. He edges past security and goes out towards the Penguins parking lot. Sid’s truck is unlocked, as promised. Tuukka grins eagerly and slides into the backseat. He pulls his sweatshirt off over his head and leans sideways. He supports himself on an elbow and picks at the leather seat idly as he waits. 

Just as he is starting to get really over heated from being in a closed up car in 90 degree weather, the driver’s side door opens and Sid climbs up in. He is pressing ice against his jaw, and there is frustration and anger rolling off of him in waves. Tuukka sits up and leans forward, smiling slightly and whispering “Hey.” when the door closes. Sid glances at him and growls in the back of his throat. Tuukka leans back and just watches Sid as the other man starts the car and exits the parking lot.

Sid is silent for the ride back to his house, glaring out the windshield and driving hastily. More than once, Tuukka finds himself digging his fingers into the black leather seats nervously. Finally, Sid pulls into his garage and kills the engine. He gets out of the car silently and stands there, ice still pressed to the side of his jaw.

Tuukka slides down out of the truck and gives Sid a half smile. Sid’s eyes are downcast, his lips puffed up with swelling. Tuukka makes an affectionate noise and clasp’s his hands around the back of Sid’s neck, locking his fingers together. Sid acts like he is going to pull away, but relaxes when Tuukka loosens his hold slightly.

“Still feel tough?” Tuukka says with a smirk, ducking his head to try to look at Sid’s golden brown eyes. Sid shrugs a shoulder. Tuukka leans down and kisses Sid’s cheekbone, on the side that the ice pack isn’t on.

Sid’s eyes are closed when he pulls away, and he turns Sid and pushes him towards the door to go into the house. Sid drags his feet reluctantly, but lets himself be pushed. Sid dumps the ice pack into the sink and turns to see Tuukka standing in the hall, waiting.

Sud scrubs a hand over the non-swollen side of his face and runs it through his hair, making it stick up. Tuukka walks the short distance between them and puts his hands on Sid’s waist, pulling the shorter man up against him. Sid flops against him, tension draining out of him as he rests his cheek on Tuukka’s shoulder. “Good job.” He says quietly. Tuukka smiles, murmuring, “I got a shutout.” Sid’s chest rumbles as he growls softly. Tuukka slides his hands up Sid’s back and folds them around Sid. 

Sid is thicker than he remembers. His torso seems more muscular and his shoulder’s broader. Skype can only do so much when it comes to this. Just because they talk everyday doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss Sid. Sid is melding against him, sagging sleepily as he brings his hands up to twist into Tuukka’s shirt.

Sid pulls away and turns, glancing over his shoulder when he gets to the bottom of the staircase. Tuukka is following obediently and arches an eyebrow suggestively at Sid. Tuukka follows him up the stairs and as soon as Sid closes the door Tuukka presses him up against it. He dutifully avoids Sid’s sore mouth in favor of latching onto his neck.

Sid sighs beautifully, tipping his head back until it hits the wall and fisting his hands in Tuukka’s hair. Tuukka sucks a mark onto the join of Sid’s shoulder and neck. It is red, but not so bad that it will last more than a day. Sid pushes Tuukka back towards the bed and lightly shoves him over backwards. Sid climbs up on top of him, straddling Tuukka’s slim hips easily.

They move slowly as they strip their clothes off. Tuukka is fully aware that Sid is not happy about his mouth being too sore to blow him, but he quietly hums his approval when Sid noses his throat, tongue darting out twice. Sid sits on Tuukka’s thighs and strokes them both at the same time. Playoffs really isn’t the right time to fuck. Any wrong moves and someone will be too sore fore practice the next day, but this will do for now. 

Afterwards, Sid lays between Tuukka’s legs, looking up at the Finn, with his cheek on Tuukka’s chest. Sid huffs and closes his eyes, “Can you not look so fucking smug?” Tuukka laughs lightly, the movement causing Sid’s head to bounce a little. “Only if you stop being so sassy!” Sid rolls his eyes and shifts, pushing farther up on the bed and flopping down tiredly with his head on Tuukka’s shoulder.

Sid swallows and makes a face. Tuukka squints his eyes at him and says, “Open up, let me see.” Sid groans but does it, leaning up on an elbow to let Tuukka see better. This had become routine for them, Tuukka likes to check on the healing over Skype and does a bizarre mix between mother henning and poking fun at Sid over the injury.

Tuukka sighs when he finally gets to see the damage. Sid is bleeding slightly, the inside of his mouth is stained dark red and there is some bruising on the inside and outside of his lower lip. “I’m fine.” Sid insists, laying his head back down. Tuukka snorts, “Yeah, okay, tough guy.” and pulls Sid closer.


End file.
